


Mostly Ridiculous

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Mortensen-Bana household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> The 13th Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), who just might be the only person who can get me to write this pairing. :D

"So what you're saying –"

"No. No. Just stop right there."

"But –"

"Don't. I know where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"But I don't even know where I'm going!"

"Liar. You're a lying liar who lies."

"Really? That's your comeback?"

"Hey, if it works."

"You've been hanging around Orlando _way_ too much, man, it's getting scary."

"Yes, well, he keeps saying that your brand of crazy is rubbing off on me."

"Said that, did he?"

"Numerous times."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nah, you don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what."

"I do?"

"That whole 'huh' followed by 'nothing' thing you do."

"That's a thing?"

"It is with you."

"I see."

"What... No, you know what, no. I don't want to know."

"So you don't want this?"

"It's ridiculous."

"Is it? I thought it was rather romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I've lost my mind?"

"Mate, that was confirmed _years_ ago."

"Whatever. D'you want it or not?"

"What is it?"

"Romantic."

"Oh, for... Ridiculously romantic, maybe."

"Exactly! Wait, what?"

"But mostly ridiculous."

"You know, you may be right. Think Beanie would like it?"

"Mate, he'd _love_ it."


End file.
